A Greaser Christmas
by bookfish
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Ponyboy still misses his parents, and it's nearly been a year since they've died. How are the Curtis brothers going to be able to celebrate Christmas without them?


**A/N: So this is pretty self explanatory… Christmastime! **

**Songs for this story: pretty much anything Christmassy! **

**Enjoy! ;) **

It was the Christmas season, and there were twinkly lights everywhere, kids were carolling, etc. Most people think greasers like my brothers, friends, and I hate Christmas because of all the joy, but I kinda like it. I like the Christmas season, especially since Socs don't jump us greasers all the time. I also like it because for once in my life, I can focus on joy and happiness, etc.

But this year was different. It was the first year that we didn't have Mom and Dad to celebrate it with. There was no more Mom baking Christmas cookies in the kitchen and no more Dad to steal them all. I found myself going to their graves a lot more often than usual during the Christmas season than ever during the eight to ten months that they'd been dead for. I've lost count. There's only one thing I know for sure, though; it's nearly been a year since they'd died.

*****

_It was a cold, dark February night. Dad wanted to take Mom out for dinner; it was their anniversary. Respecting their privacy, my brothers and I stayed behind. That was a bad choice. _

"_Bye! We love you!" was the last thing I had heard my sweet mother's soft voice say. It was also the last thing I had heard my Dad's firm yet loving voice say. _

"_Love you," we had said in unison. I wish we had said it with more emotion. After they left, Darry started to cook dinner, Soda turned on the T.V., and I continued doing my homework at the dining room table. I could hardly concentrate with the T.V. and the sounds of various kitchen appliances on, but I managed. There seemed to be something else, though. Something… something more. I felt as if there was a knife being stabbed though my chest and right though my heart. What was I so worried about? That's what kept on running through my mind until Darry called 'Dinner's ready!' Soda and I jumped up as I put my stuff on the couch and sat at the table. We said our prayers before we ate, and my food tasted like cardboard, like I had completely lost my sense of taste. I tried smelling my food and I found nothing. _

"_What's wrong, Ponyboy?" the sound of Soda's voice startled me and I jumped and dropped my fork. Soda and Darry laughed together. I decided to laugh with them to not be the odd men out. Suddenly, there were three loud knocks on the door. Darry got up to answer it and Soda and I, being curious as always, peeked for a sight of the character that had rapped on the door. There was a police officer there. I knew as a fact that we didn't do nothin', but I was so nervous I was sweatin' something fierce. _

"_Good evening," Darry greeted to our guest. _

"_Good evening to you, too sir," the officer greeted back. _

"_Why are you here?" Darry asked, skipping the small talk. _

"_It's about your parents," _

"_What about them?" _

"_They've died in a car accident," the cop said dryly. I didn't know what to think, except for… nothing, I guess. I glanced over to Soda's direction, and he was white as a ghost. Meanwhile, I noticed that Darry, still at the door, was tensing up. _

"_Is that all, or are you going to tell us something else about our parents?" Darry asked between clenched teeth after a few minutes of silence. _

"_That's all I have to tell you," the officer told him. _

"_THEN GET OUTTA HERE!" Darry suddenly exploded, making himself big. The cop ran off after. Smart guy; you NEVER wanna be around Darry when he's upset like that. Darry walked back to the table after he had slammed the door, swearing under his breath. Soda was making a squeaking noise that sounded like he was gonna cry and his face got red and so did his eyes. "Go ahead, Sodapop. Let it out," Darry instructed. Suddenly, Soda bawled and I became sweaty and my stomach turned into a large knot. We never got the chance to finish dinner that night. It was the worst night of my life… _

*****

I nearly fell asleep in the cemetery when I was brought back to February 12th, 1965. That's when Soda drove on by on his way home from work. He honked the horn and I nearly jumped outta my skin. I could hear his soft, cheerful laughter.

"Soda! What was that for?" I asked him as I walked over.

"Just my way of waking you up!" he replied, starting to cry a little from laughing so much.

"Shut up!" I commanded as I got in. He gave me a noogie before he drove back home. As he was driving me, I realised it was also the first Christmas without Johnny getting away from his crazy parents and Dally stealing our gifts. I missed those guys so much.

*****

When Soda and I arrived home, Darry was outside, waiting for us.

"Hey, guys! Why are you so late?" he asked us.

"I had to pick him up or else he would've spent his night sleeping by Mom's and Dad's graves!" Soda replied. I gave him a playful punch on the shoulder.

"I should've known," Darry said as he flashed me a smile and walked inside. When we walked in, I was overcome by the sweet smells of Darry's cooking. As I looked around, all I saw for decoration was our beautifully lit-up Christmas tree. I walked over to the table and we ate dinner.

*****

_Ponyboy's Dream: _

_I was in a wonderfully lit room. It was all Christmas lights, and the whole gang was there. Even Johnny and Dally. Mom and Dad, too. I ran to them and hugged them. _

"_Mom! Dad!" I screamed. _

"_Ponyboy! We're so happy to see you!" they said in unison. We had a great time together. We danced and ate and had a wonderful time. It was so good to see ma parents again. Suddenly, I heard a ching. _

_Ching, ching, ching… _

"_We have to go," I heard my Mom say. "Bye! We love you!" she called to us. _

"_Bye! We love you!" my Dad repeated. _

"_No! You can't leave!" I told them. Soda and Darry said 'love you' in unison and suddenly I was back in our house, and it was the same as the night when Mom and Dad died. It all went as it did that night. I was scared to death, but then after the cop left, I was in the hospital with Johnny and Dally. Johnny died and Dally ran out and I had to live that whole night over again. It was all so terrible. _

*****

"Ponyboy! Wake up!" Soda was crying. My eyes flew open and I found the fact that I was crying and screaming. My pillow was wet and so was the bed. "Ponyboy?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" Soda asked. I could see Darry out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, I am," I reassured him.

"Goodness, you scared us!" he said as he sighed of relief.

"What was wrong with you, Ponyboy?" Darry asked.

"I don't know, I think I was dreaming or something," I answered.

"What were you dreaming about?" Soda asked.

"It was about Mom, Dad, Dally, and Johnny," I explained. Their faces turned to looks of understanding and grief.

"You look like you need a hug," Soda tried to comfort me.

"Yeah, I do. Darry, come on," I said. They both looked surprised.

"You wanna hug me?" Darry asked.

"You and Soda!" I replied. They each bent down and we had a group hug. "I miss them so much," I said, chocking on my own tears.

"We know," Darry told me.

"Easy, Pony. Easy…" Soda said. I was starting to bawl. "Look, as long as we're all together, we'll have a great Christmas," he added.

"Yeah," I agreed. I suddenly noticed that Darry and Soda were bawling, too. We were together, and that was all we needed.

**A/N: I was just in the Christmassy mood, so I figured why not? R&R, please!! **


End file.
